The Exiles: Release
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Continuing the 'Exiles' series.  Things move on a pace in Camelot as things are found out, and hard decisions are made.
1. Finding Out

**In answer to Word-Stringer's question. No I didn't know, but odd that I was writing this at the time you told me. It's been stewing in my mind for a while... **

"Don't!" Gwen warned stepping ahead of Arthur as they reached the corridor to the King's chambers. "Leave it to me, I'll talk to him."

Arthur frowned. There was an awful lot of crashing and banging going on in his father's rooms. If nothing else, Arthur wanted to make sure that Uther wasn't doing anything to hurt himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Just don't get in involved," Gwen warned him before walking off down the corridor towards the sound of the ruckus. Lucian and Arran, who seemed to have an amazing ability to be around when these things happened, were hanging at the door, not daring to go in, but thinking they should. Both of them relaxed as they saw Gwen.

"He came up looking furious," Lucian warned her. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Gwen said firmly, opening the door and shutting it behind all the men in her life that were sometimes hard to deal with. Uther never was, but then again, this was a very new situation.

"What are you doing?" Gwen yelled as she looked at the overturned table, the scattered flowers, broken vases and the destruction that a whirlwind of Uther's anger had created. He turned to glare at her and for a moment her heart quailed as she looked into a set of very cold eyes.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Uther demanded. "When was Arthur? Everyone else doesn't seem very surprised."

"Some people know, you had enough to worry about."

"How long has it been going on?"

Gwen paused. "A while, we knew we have had feeling for each other for two or so years now."

"And now you think you can get your claws into him!" Uther snarled, sounding angry and hateful.

Gwen's reaction was instantaneous. She didn't even think about what she was doing, other than to avenge the maliciousness that went into that comment, because of what Uther might think of her. After everything now, that he could think that was the purpose behind everything she had done.

The crack of her hand connecting with his face was shockingly loud. She hit him with everything she had, catching him directly on his left cheek and pushing him sideways, just a little, with the force she used. Uther's eyes widened, staring at her with shock, and for a moment Gwen felt a momentary flicker of fear. To attack the king, however mildly, was a serious thing. She could be executed for such an action. Before Morgana's destruction of him Uther probably wouldn't have even hesitated.

He blinked, his jaw dropped, mouth gaping and he brought his hand to his cheek. Gwen rubbed her palm and wrist. The force of it made her hand burn and the power she had used had twisted her wrist slightly. For a moment she didn't know what to do, she just rubbed her hand and wrist, which Uther noticed and he stepped towards her.

"You hurt your hand?" he asked in utter concern. And again the flicker of change happened in him and the frightened, hurt individual that had lived underneath his hardened façade regained its current dominance. Arthur and Morgana's actions had battered down those walls, and Uther couldn't seem to rebuild them, they never held. Gwen knew that.

"I'm fine," Gwen said as he rushed forward to take her hand in his. She reached up her now free hand to touch his cheek. Uther gave a slight wince. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We need to get something to calm that."

As Gwen took over again, Uther let her. She pulled out a chair and sat him down, extracting herself from his grip and she went to the door, aware of his distressed eyes on her. She opened the door and looked at Lucian.

"Could you get some water from the well, just a little," she asked, handing him a bowl. He took it, looking confused.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just need some cold water, and don't let anyone come up here."

That 'anyone' referred to Arthur but Lucian just nodded.

"Yes, My Lady."

He went running off and Gwen closed the door again. She walked back and sat in the chair nearest Uther's, the table still on its side, and neither of them noticing. She reached out to take his hand, and stroke his burning cheek. He looked rather sorrowful now.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Arthur?"

"We haven't 'told' anyone," Gwen said. "Some people just know."

"Not me."

"You've had enough to worry about," Gwen said gently. Uther frowned at her.

"Why would I worry?"

"You always worry about Arthur, I don't think you'd approve of anyone he wanted."

"I approved of Elena," Uther said. "Oh, Arthur didn't want her."

"It wasn't that," Gwen said. "Did you marry Arthur's mother for strategic purposes?"

Gwen didn't say her name. Uther didn't really like that, hearing other people talk about her. People that didn't know her. It seemed a bit degrading to her memory to do so but Uther seemed to want it all to himself.

"No, she was just so beautiful, and delicate, and graceful. I just had to marry her, I couldn't be without her," Uther said, almost dreamily. Then he returned to reality.

"You're beautiful too."

Gwen smiled, not entirely sure she was in the same league as Igraine but she was saved from commenting by a knock at the door.

"Gwen, I've got the water," Lucian said.

She extracted herself from Uther's grip to open the door and took the bowl of water, shutting the door in Lucian's face before he could say or ask anything further. She found a cloth and came back to the chairs by the side-on table. She sat down and placed the damp, cool material to Uther's cheek, bathing lightly. Uther did nothing to stop her. He just stared at her.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, and Arthur loves me," Gwen said. "We need to put something on this, to bring out the bruise. It won't look very good if you have a bruise on your face."

"It doesn't matter, no one cares about me."

"Now that's an awful thing to say. Of course people do, everyone in this kingdom does."

"They have Arthur now."

"Arthur cares about you, and so do I, and Gaius, and the knights, and Merlin, although whether you believe that or not is entirely up to you," Gwen announced still gently bathing, even though her words sounded indignant.

"And I admit; we were a little worried about what you might think. It's all very well telling everyone I am a Lady of the Court, and your companion, but a relationship with Arthur is an entirely different thing."

"He's been a gentleman hadn't he?" Uther demanded, sounding outraged.

"Yes, of course," Gwen said.

"I feel silly," Uther said.

"Why?"

"I kept suggesting eligible men for you, and you were in love with Arthur, and you laughed at me."

"No, I didn't, and we're hardly close to thinking about marriage, there are just too many things going on," Gwen said, practicality suddenly rising to the forefront of her mind.

"But you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, I should have."

She probably should, Gwen thought. Over the last few months, almost a year now, she had built up a trusting relationship with the King of Camelot. She had seen him at his very worst, comforting him when the nightmares threatened, indulging him, dressing and feeding him, and she hadn't trusted him with this. Although, no one knew how he would react to the news. The inner circle of knights had known about the relationship and it had been seen around the court, and town, just what they felt for each other. Uther had reminded oblivious. That had to be a bit of a blow, or one hell of one, she thought as she brought the cloth away and eyed the bright red mark on Uther's cheek.

"Will we still go for picnics?" Uther asked her. "You'll stay with me won't you?"

It was like a bolt out of the blue as Gwen realised what the issue really was. She found the root of it. Uther had been hinting at a marriage for her for months, because it would cement her status as a Lady, if she married a knight. The ones he had considered for her were quite low in their own status, younger ones in their families that wouldn't inherit much, but still were accepted as knights, and warriors of Camelot.

They were not chosen because he saw Gwen in a similar low status. As she looked at him now, she realised, as much as he wanted her to be happy, and secure, Uther wanted no one to challenge Gwen's status with him. All of the knights he had hinted at would not, could not, challenge the king for her attention. They would defer to him, and he wouldn't lose her.

In that respect Arthur was a different matter. If she married him, she would become queen, eventually. She wasn't entirely sure if she married a Prince Regent, what she would be. A princess she supposed, and also, she added, the king's daughter-in-law. She blinked as she looked at him and it was as if he was just realising the same thing as well.

"Yes," Gwen said. "We'll still have picnics."


	2. Threesome

They smiled at each other a little shyly, jumping as there was a demanding knock at the door, which was opened a second later and Arthur came through the doorway, shutting the door on Lucian again. Gwen reminded herself to apologise to him later. As she looked at Arthur she turned and stood up.

"I need to find that ointment, that bruise will not do," she said, leaving father and son alone.

"You didn't tell me," Uther said.

"No, I didn't father. I'm sorry."

Then Arthur was dropped into a pool of confusion as Uther just seemed to accept that. Instead he turned his head to look for Gwen, who was moving around in his bedchamber. She didn't return immediately so Uther was forced to turn back to Arthur. The sounds behind them carried on, as if Gwen was moving around, doing what she needed to do, making sure there was no reason for either man to come looking for her.

"Why not?" Uther demanded of Arthur.

"You've not been… yourself," Arthur said. He didn't like acknowledging that Uther was emotionally damaged, and very unlikely now to ever return to rule again. That didn't stop him being a strong presence in the council chamber, helping Arthur through much of the political manoeuvring that was required of him, but he didn't seem inclined to take full power back. Arthur wondered if Uther simply didn't want to now. He had fought for the kingdom, and made it into something strong, but some of his ideals and principles had been torn to pieces by both of his children. Uther couldn't really backtrack and change his thoughts and actions, so he let Arthur get on with it.

"What sort of a reason is that?" Uther asked. "I'm still me."

"I'm sorry, but I just thought that…" Arthur paused, but the words 'you wouldn't approve' were lingering in the air between them. As much as Uther liked Gwen, he had proven that. Uther had made it clear that he was devoted to the young girl who had been looking after him, taking on a rather strange role in the royal household. But being courted by the Prince was an entirely different matter.

He was helped from saying any more by Gwen helpfully returning, easing the awkward moment between the two men. She was the perfect buffer between them when it became difficult. Gwen paid the mild tension in the air no heed, and just concentrated on applying the ointment to Uther's face. Uther looked up at her, staring at her for a moment before saying.

"Shall we go for a picnic tomorrow?"

Gwen blinked and then shrugged. "Yes, we can. Arthur can come as well."

Arthur opened his mouth to object, he had planned to go hunting tomorrow, since he hadn't managed to get out of the castle for days. Then Gwen turned to look at him, fixing him with a flat glare, Arthur's mouth snapped shut, almost without Arthur controlling it. When it opened again, it appeared to still be functioning without his brain being involved as he said.

"Okay, I'll tell Merlin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day proved to be rather pleasant. There were only a few clouds in the sky and the sun shone down as they sprawled by the lake, and Arthur watched Gwen and Uther with an odd sort of disjointed shock. He had known that their relationship had been developing, his father relying heavily on Gwen, and Arthur had let it happen. It meant his father stayed relatively stable, and seemed to be improving, but he hadn't realised the depth of it until yesterday.

Uther had quite obviously been hurt by them concealing the relationship. They hadn't openly hidden it, quite a few people were aware of their feelings for each other, but Uther hadn't known, and hadn't seen. Until he had walked in on them kissing.

Now Arthur kept his eye on Uther and Gwen as he sat by the lake next to them, listening to them commenting on the changes to their little picnic place, as the summer moved on to autumn. Merlin was hovering about, initially he had been quite pleased to be spared from a hunt, only to find that Arthur ordered him along to be the servant on the picnic. He had looked resigned and mulish as he had set everything out, with Gwen's help. Putting things where she wanted them to be. More often than not they never went out with a servant in tow, just the guards, who left Gwen and Uther to it. It felt strange for Gwen to be telling a servant what to do, even if it was someone she knew as well as Merlin.

"Oh look," Gwen suddenly said, pointing to the lakeshore. "It's Arthur."

Uther sat up, and smiled. "Oh yes," he said before throwing a few crumbs in the direction of the drake.

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion. Gwen indicated to the fat little drake waddling onto the bank, with a few other birds in tow.

"We called him Arthur," Gwen told him helpfully. Merlin lingering behind them sniggered, converting the sound, very unsuccessfully, into a cough. Arthur turned to glare at him, Merlin pretended to be busy tidying something in the picnic basket, still coughing.

"Why?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound offended.

"It seemed appropriate," Uther told him, throwing more crumbs as the other ducks started to paddle over to the bank as they realised there was food on offer. Arthur raised his eyebrows. He wasn't entirely certain that naming a duck after him was appropriate, but he wasn't sure if he could argue the point. It didn't feel seemly to. Gwen turned to him and smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped, waving his goblet and getting his own back on his servant. Merlin took the wine jug and topped Arthur's goblet up, then Uther's and then Gwen's. Merlin frowned as he looked at Arthur's face. He was watching his father and Gwen throw crumbs for the ducks, and there was something very pensive about his expression, so much so that Merlin realised, he wasn't sulking about the naming of the duck.

"What's the matter?" Merlin asked, bluntly. Uther gave him a sharp look, and Merlin shuffled back a little. Arthur slowly moved, getting up from his position on the blanket and he walked a little distance away from the others. Merlin wandered after him. Gwen watched them in confusion, Uther in disapproval. Lucian and Arran watched the unfolding scene and then glanced at each other and shrugged.

There was no ignoring the fact that the balance of power had shifted between the prince and his servant. They still had their statuses and roles on the face of it, and they bickered in their usual fashion, but over the last few months, it was becoming more obvious that there was something else.

It reminded anyone that saw a flicker of it that Arthur had left Camelot for several months to protect Merlin, who had been revealed as a sorcerer. That thought, once it stirred in someone's mind, was followed by another as the observations continued. There were times that Arthur openly deferred to Merlin.

Merlin kept his magic under wraps. It was not easy for the people in Camelot to accept that magic had lived deep in the heart of the kingdom for so long, undetected and protected. Arthur had placed restrictions on Merlin, which were by the decree he had drawn up, incredibly strict, and it had satisfied everyone in the court. But it might not have, if they knew that it was Merlin who had essentially written it. Only five people, other than Arthur, were privy to that fact.

"What's the matter?" Merlin demanded.

"I guess things are changing a little."

Merlin glanced at Gwen and Uther. Gwen was distracting Uther from Arthur and Merlin's conversation. Not completely, but enough that it didn't appear to be worrying the king.

"Well, yes, that's good isn't it? It will be easier now your father knows, and he doesn't seem to mind all that much."

"We'll see when the shock wears off," Arthur said. "I've just been considering something. Waiting for the right moment, maybe it is that moment."

Merlin frowned and then much to Arthur's surprise beamed.

"You're going to propose," Merlin said, then added, as Arthur frowned. "To Gwen?"

"No, Merlin!" Arthur said sternly. It was Merlin's turn to frown.

"Why? What's wrong with Gwen?"

"Nothing! For goodness sake Merlin, will you stop jumping to conclusions and listen to me."

"All right!"

"Sorry," Arthur said. "Yes, I will do, when I think the time is right for it. That isn't now, Merlin. My intentions are abundantly clear, but I'm not going to rush into anything. There are other things that are unresolved."

Merlin's shoulders slumped a little, he was starting to understand the gist of what Arthur might be considering.

"Yes, I suppose there are."

"We should call a special council," Arthur said. Merlin looked up and frowned at him.

"Round table only."

That told Merlin everything he needed to know.


	3. The Round Table

After Camelot had been retaken Arthur had retrieved the table from the old castle and had it moved to Camelot. He had placed it in one of the lower rooms in the Northern tower. It was not a council room in the official sense, and only certain people were ever called to this council. In this case, it was the people who had retaken Camelot.

All eyes were on Arthur as they settled down around the table. Not everybody could fit round it, on Arthur's right was Uther, with Gwen next to him. On Arthur's left sat Merlin, nervously fidgeting, with Gaius next to him, then Gwaine, and Lancelot. The last viable space was taken up by Jonas, as a representative of the five knights who had known about Merlin. The rest of them, plus Leon, Percival and Elyan were lingering around the room, standing up. It seemed only fair to Arthur to include everyone in this discussion. He had never called all of them together into the room before.

They were all confused about the summons, to varying degrees, and all of them noticed Merlin's twitchy behaviour. Gwaine frowned as he watched Merlin's unsettled antics, wondering what the hell was going on. Things had been fairly peaceful over the last few months. Despite the trouble the kingdom had been through, Camelot had proven it's strength.

"The reason I brought you here is quite simple, there are issues that need to be resolved. One in particular," Arthur said.

"What?" Gwaine asked, getting bored, and worried about Merlin.

"Morgana," Merlin said quietly, before Arthur could answer. "He means Morgana."

"What makes you say that?" Arthur demanded, sounding irritable and concerned.

"I think it counts as the only unresolved issue we have," Merlin said. "And it concerns everybody."

"Mainly you, Merlin," Gwaine pointed out. Merlin flinched and looked a little uncomfortable. Arthur felt sympathy for him. It had been Merlin's actions in the throne room, his decisions, which had brought the situation to the point it was at now. He had killed Morgause, he had encased Morgana in the crystal. Arthur knew it still plagued Merlin, he could see the moments when it surfaced in his memory. Merlin tried not to show it, but Arthur just knew Merlin to well to miss it.

"True," Arthur conceded to Gwaine. "And I don't think this is going to be easy for him, which it why everyone else gets a say in what happens. The responsibility doesn't need to be Merlin's."

"I am here you know," Merlin said.

"Yes, Merlin, you're very hard to miss most of the time," Arthur said causing a few people to smile a little. "But you understand my point. You don't have to take responsibility for this."

"I do," Merlin said quietly, looking down at the table top. Arthur reached out to take Merlin's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Then he turned back to the others.

"It's been over a year since the coup, we can safely say the kingdom is stable."

"And you think it's time we release Morgana?" Gaius said. "You are aware that could lead to a new set of problems."

"We can't leave her like that forever," Arthur said.

"Why not?" Gwaine asked. Everyone stared at him, and the knight shrugged. "I mean it, why not? She took the throne, killed innocent people, destroyed …" Gwaine paused, looking at Uther warily. Uther was saying nothing, and was holding Gwen's hand tightly. Gwaine managed to rein in his tactlessness and instead said. "Hurt others. We have no idea how strong her magic is. I know it takes a lot to measure up to Merlin, but we don't know what Morgause taught her."

"We know that," Arthur said. "But Morgause was the one with most of the magical ability, without her Morgana might be controllable. She's been sleeping in the crystal for a year. I presume she won't be aware of any time passing?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, if she wakes up, she will be at the same point when I contained her."

"Therefore we can't risk leaving it too long, if we revive her."

"I'm going to ask the same thing as Gwaine," Percival said in a low tone. "Why do we need to revive her?"

"She's not some valuable relic, Morgana is a person, still living and breathing."

"She's my daughter," Uther said quietly.

"And my sister," Arthur added. "Merlin did what he did because he didn't want to kill her."

Merlin twitched, finding the table surface highly interesting. Arthur decided to get past that fact quickly. Merlin hadn't wanted to poison her when he had been left no other option and it was probably why he hadn't killed her when he had killed Morgause.

"Is there a way, if we wake her up, that we can contain her powers?"

"I think so, Sire," Gaius said. "There may even be some information in the archives, but her healing bracelet worked on that principle. It suppressed her powers as a seer."

"The only thing is, she could take that off," Gwen said. "This will have to be something she can't remove."

"That's her only natural power, the dreams. For the rest she has to incant and prepare," Gaius said. "She's only had a year of training, we may be able to limit her without doing too much."

"But she can lose control, we witnessed that when she saw what I had done to Morgause," Merlin said quietly. "She might react the same way when she sees me."

"Or me," Arthur said with a shrug.

"Couldn't we just leave it for now, and think about it," Lancelot said.

"And then what, we'll probably decide to think about it some more," Arthur said. "We could go on like that until it becomes too late. As much as I feel angry with her, about what she did, I don't want to just leave her there, sitting in limbo."

"Technically, she's lying in limbo."

"Gwaine!" Merlin snapped, his eyes still fixed on the table top. Gwen winced as Uther's hand tightened on hers. She used her other hand to rub his knuckles until he realised what he was doing and relaxed his grip.

"I don't want her to stay there," Uther said, his voice thick with emotion. Arthur gritted his teeth and glanced at his father, who also seemed to find the tabletop as fascinating as Merlin did.

"Neither do I," Arthur said. "And whether or not I can also try and think that Morgause corrupted her, and led her into this, I'm not that naïve. Morgana has enough of a will of her own."

"So do you, but Morgause led you around by the nose as well," Merlin said. Arthur's jaw tensed momentarily. "Just for a shorter period of time."

"She's clever, I'll give her that. Maybe she made Morgana believe whatever her version of the truth is, but I'm not sure. What Morgana became, it was a shock to all of us, that she could be so…."

"Cruel, vindictive, brutal, cold-hearted…" Gwaine said. He was glared at from several directions.

"She wasn't like that," Leon said. "Not before Morgause."

"You were stuck on the front line when she took over," Gwaine pointed out. "Are you seriously going to tell me that you couldn't see Morgana in there, when you looked at her?"

There was a very long pause, and a significant silence as Leon retracted the step forward he had taken towards Gwaine. It was never going to come to anything, since Percival was strategically in the way and Olwen had already grabbed Leon's arm. He moved back away, looking around at the group.

"Yes, I could," Leon eventually conceded. "She could get so angry at times, especially at the king, for some of the things he did. I hate to say it but..."

Leon paused at that, since Gwen had produced a handkerchief and was trying to wipe Uther's face. He kept his head down, making it difficult for her.

"Gwen, maybe you should take my father out of here."

Uther shook his head, and then found his voice. His head rose, just enough to let Gwen wipe at his face, but lowered enough that he didn't need to worry about meeting anyone's gaze.

"What happened to her was my fault," Uther said. Gwen dabbed at his face and then glared at Leon.

"Finish what you were saying."

"But… I think she enjoyed it. Once she could let her anger out, and she took it out on everyone. I could have understood it maybe, if she had just let people be, allowed people to use magic, but she killed innocent people just to make us submit, and had we done that, then everything would have been lost. Part of me wants to agree with Gwaine."

"I made her like this, it was because she hated me. She told me so," Uther said.

"I don't think it's a simple as that," Merlin said. "Kilgharrah warned me that I should never let Morgana learn of her power. Power corrupts."

He risked a glance at Uther as he said it, which was the same moment the king looked up. Both of them looked away, back down to the table top.

"I know," Arthur said, and then looked at Merlin. "In the end, neither of us will allow it to happen to the other."

"That's the both sides of the same coin that the dragon talked about," Jonas said.

"Maybe," Arthur said. "Now, let's just decide. Those who think we should release Morgana, raise your hands."

Arthur looked about expectantly. Gwen very hesitantly raised her hand, looking around, no one else had moved.

"Shouldn't you vote first?" Lancelot asked Arthur.

"I'm not voting," Arthur said. "Make your own decision."

"Without you there are fourteen of us, we could end up an even split," Rupert said.

"If that happens, we'll think of something else. I just want to do what's right, I don't want to give Merlin full responsibility, he doesn't even need to vote if he doesn't want to."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and smiled, then slowly raised his hand; then so did Uther, which surprised no one, and then Gaius. Olwen followed along, as did the rest of his comrades. Percival followed after that.

"I'm all for giving people second chances," he said.

Lancelot followed after that comment. Elyan looked at his sister and then did the same. Gwaine looked around.

"Do I get to say I told you so if this goes horribly wrong?"

"No," Arthur said.

Gwaine shrugged, and then raised his hand.


	4. Outer Layers

"These will work?" Arthur asked looking at the heavy wrist bands he was holding.

"And the room is secure as well. Merlin has worked on enforcing it with wards. She'll probably be weak when she awakens anyway."

"How do we do this? Get these on her?"

"I am presuming it will take a moment for her to wake, we should have time once the crystal disappears," Gaius said. "But to be safe, give one to me, so they can be attached at the same time."

They stood in the corridor just outside Morgana's old chambers. The corridors of Camelot were quiet, most people asleep, and the night guards very carefully placed so they were not in the vicinity of the throne room, Morgana's rooms and the corridors in between.

The nine knights of Arthur's personal guard, not that he really needed one Gwaine often commented, had been allocated the task of carrying Morgana, still encased in her crystal cage through the castle. Merlin, Arthur and Gaius had run through several scenarios to work out which was the best way to manage the process. In the end Arthur hadn't wanted to leave Morgana trapped in the throne room, he wanted her to be comfortable. So her chambers had been chosen, and to minimise the risk it was decided it was best to move her prior to her release.

None of the knights had commented but they all felt nervous of touching the crystal. The only person who had on a regular basis was Uther, and now as the nine men carefully lifted her and carried her though the castle they could feel what disturbed them, and comforted Uther.

The crystal was warm to the touch, radiating a gentle heat and the solid substance throbbed, the rhythm they all knew was the slow but steady beat of Morgana's heart. Gwaine refrained from commenting on the fact that she actually possessed one. None of them said anything except to speak in practical terms regarding their movement through the corridors, up the stairs and towards her rooms. It wasn't difficult to carry, the crystal although large and bulky didn't seem that heavy.

Olwen as he managed the section close to Morgana's torso wondered if the crystal actually weighed anything at all and were just holding Morgana's delicate weight. It made him wonder if the crystal was a real solid thing, being the work of magic. Then he stopped thinking because that was a bit disturbing.

"Careful," Jonas said unnecessarily as they turned a corner and slowly went up the stairs, taking their time so none of them tripped and risked dropping their burden. Although Jonas thought it wouldn't make much difference, they could probably drop her from the highest turret and Morgana would simply land in the courtyard undamaged. Then he put his mind back on to concentrating on the move, and nothing else.

Lancelot just marvelled at Merlin's power. He seemed to be capable of anything, which probably made him the most dangerous person in the kingdom. The crystal was also clear evidence of his imagination, when trapped in a situation Merlin could always think of something. Arthur's knowledge of his powers had given Merlin the chance to really test his boundaries. Lancelot wondered if he had any.

Percival and Elyan felt just as awed by Merlin's magic. The knights who had known for months didn't seem too shocked by it. Simply because, from the moment they found out they had seen just what Merlin could do. They were used to him being two entirely different people.

The four knights that had run from Camelot with Arthur and Merlin knew just how seriously Merlin took his responsibility for Arthur's safety. When that part of him was required it roared to the surface of the usually placid youth, and all four of them could understand how Morgana had changed.

They had followed Arthur's example in keeping Merlin under control. Most of the time in the group, he had been much the youngest, constantly teased and tormented. Arthur still treated him as a servant, but it was clear to all of them Merlin wasn't just that. Merlin was also Arthur's friend, giving back as good as he got sometimes, and was also the one that eased Arthur's moods when he missed Camelot.

It did nothing to help Merlin's guilt, because he was the reason that Arthur had left, and why, despite the surface control, Camelot fell into turmoil. Most of the time when any of them saw Merlin's guilt affecting him, the teasing increased, just to distract him, even if it couldn't make him forget.

Gwaine decided it really did make Arthur and Merlin two sides of the same coin. Each side was different, but neither was more important than the other. They balanced perfectly. It was almost annoying, Gwaine decided, using that to distract himself from handling Morgana as they levelled out and covered the last, short distance to her room. The others were waiting there, Gwen was tidying up, lighting candles, and she had set out a nightdress for Morgana, and some water and toiletries. Uther was lingering by her, tailing her about, looking lost and mildly confused. Arthur, Merlin and Gaius were stood in a tight cluster, but they turned and moved back as the knights came into the room and carefully organised themselves so they could lower Morgana onto the bed. Gwen had put fresh linen on, ready for her. She looked at the bracelets that both Arthur and Gaius were holding.

"Will they stop her dreams?"

"They're designed to subdue all her power, so yes, they will," Merlin said.

The group of knights backed up, heading towards the door and leaving the room. None of them objected to the decision to have them outside. Arthur and Gaius took up position on either side of the bed, each holding a cuff ready. Merlin moved to the end of the bed, looking down at Morgana, her face peaceful as she slept. Behind him Gwen took Uther's hand, he hadn't allowed Arthur to deny him access. He wanted to see this; he had to see Morgana, as she woke.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur who nodded. Raising his hand Merlin turned his attention back to Morgana, concentrating his power on what he needed to do. He hadn't used any sort of incantation for this, no words had been spoken out loud, Merlin just did it. The spell seemed to build in his mind, and he just told the energy that rose in him what to do.

As he concentrated they all saw the crystal start to glitter. It was shimmering in the candlelight, but that suddenly seemed to intensify, light running over it in flashes, but they slowly faded away. Arthur watched, knowing that if he looked up he'd see Merlin's eyes glowing with that golden hue. He didn't need to see that again, instead he wanted to watch the crystal vanish.

He couldn't entirely see it. The light flashed on the surface, and then it seemed like that part of the surface had gone, and the light was glinting off another section. Arthur realised, the candles around him had nothing to do with the light, it was coming from the structure itself as Merlin deconstructed it, the energy that had created it dissipating and returning to whatever reservoir it came from. Arthur could only conclude it probably came from Merlin.

Over the months he had seen how it seemed to work for Merlin. If he exerted himself he would collapse, his energy depleting to a worrying level if he overdid it. But it would always come back. It was as if the magic simply lived in Merlin, allowing him to unleash it as and when he needed it. Morgana had the same sort of thing, her powers, some of them, were natural. They came to her in a similar way. Arthur looked down at her, seeing her peaceful face knowing that it was nothing more than a convenient façade. It was hard for him to believe that her power came from the same source as Merlin's.

Whatever higher power had chosen Merlin had, Arthur concluded, chosen very wisely. It had picked a person without malice or anger, and filled with compassion and empathy. None of which made Merlin weak, despite his usual appearances. The feelings Arthur had for the youth who he could consider to be his closest friend were so complex that he couldn't even begin to describe them. The idiot who had challenged him, fought him, saved his life, and did so many other things without any selfish thoughts.

Arthur looked at Morgana as she stirred, and he swiftly moved to lift her hand and wrap the cuff around her wrist, hearing the click as it locked. On the other side Gaius did the same. The only difference was as soon as he was done he put her hand back down and stepped away. Arthur stayed where he was, feeling the warmth of her hand in his, watching her as she stirred.

She was the girl who he had always considered to be a sister to him. Years ago he had considered the fact that his father might have wanted more between them, but that had never been on Uther's mind. And Arthur had treated her like she was family without even knowing that was exactly what she was. From the moment she had arrived at the castle he had learnt of her temper, a simmering anger in her, but he had never thought she would distort it so badly, to become as she was.

Arthur was the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. They flashed violently and Arthur tensed as he saw the gold shimmer in her irises. She gave a scream and pulled back, sitting up abruptly, and the magic faded to nothing. Merlin recoiled, rocking back on his heels but there was no other indication that there was any power. Morgana gave another scream and looked down at her wrists, and then around the room, realising where she was. As she laid eyes on Merlin she gave an animal like hiss and lunged for him.

By sheer instinct Merlin recoiled and Arthur' hand snaked out to grab her arm and push her forcefully back into a sitting position on the bed. Morgana's eyes flashed up to him.

"Enough of that," Arthur said.

"He killed my sister!" Morgana snarled, and she turned her glare to Merlin. "I'll see that he joins her."

Merlin had gone pale, staring at Morgana with wide eyes. Arthur didn't take his eyes off Morgana but he was acutely aware of Merlin.

"You can leave if you want Merlin."

"I'm fine, Arthur," Merlin answered warily.

Morgana glared at him maliciously and then looked around again, moving back on the bed.

"How did I get here? What have you done with my sister?"

"We burned her body," Arthur said. Morgana stared at him. For just a brief moment the prince saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I presume I'm next!"

"If we were going to do that, we'd have done it a long time ago Morgana," Arthur said. He watched her frown, trying to comprehend what he meant and she looked around again. The last thing she remembered was being in the throne room, now she was suddenly in her own chambers. Arthur decided to not leave the situation hanging.

"After the battle, Merlin encased you in an enchantment. You've been sleeping for just over a year, Morgana. It's all over."

Morgana knelt up on the bed, her eyes fixed on Arthur, her expression contorting into a mask of loathing.

"No it's not!" Morgana snapped. Arthur felt very unsurprised when he saw the flash in her eyes, but whatever the spell was, it didn't manifest, nothing happened. Morgana glared at him in confusion, before looking down and lifting her arms to stare at the cuffs around her wrists. They didn't look to disturbing. Although each cuff was a little bigger than her healing bracelet, they were light, the metal clean and shining. Merlin made sure they could be seen as nothing more than jewellery.

"You!" she snapped at Merlin. "You did this!" She started to tug on them, eyes flashing again as she tried to use magic to release them. Nothing happened.

"Of course he did," Arthur told her.

She glared up at him and then back to Merlin. "And of course, nothing can happen to Arthur's pet sorcerer. The one who tried to poison me!"

"What?" Uther asked, suddenly finding his voice. He was looking at Merlin with shock. Merlin squirmed.

"Yes, I did."

"Murderer!" Morgana hissed at him. Merlin flinched.

Arthur glared at her. "So I don't suppose your precious sister bothered to tell you that you were carrying the enchantment that sent everyone in Camelot to sleep, and killing you was the only way to stop it. Merlin did what he had to."

Morgana stared at him. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Arthur said steadily. He moved a step closer to the bed, leaning over Morgana. "And I am rather inclined to wonder, if her darling sister wasn't the ward of King Uther of Camelot, how really loving and concerned would Morgause have been towards you."

"Arthur, stop it," Uther snapped, his voice containing some of it's former steel. Arthur looked up, but obeyed, stepping back from Morgana. Morgana's attention shifted in Uther's direction, she stared at him, and then at Gwen, who was still holding his hand. Seeing the malice in her eyes Gwen lifted her chin defiantly. Morgana's eyes narrowed as she assessed the scene.

"What do you expect from me now?" Morgana snapped.

"Aside from insults and threats?" Merlin asked.

She looked at him and then glared at Uther, then back to Merlin. Uther had shuffled behind Gwen a little, unsure now what to do. Arthur watched him, and then said to Gwen.

"Guinevere, take him out of here."

Gwen did exactly as she was told. She was of the same opinion. Uther was better, but he was not strong enough to face Morgana's malice.

"Are you not going to send Merlin to his death?" Morgana snapped at him. Uther looked at her, his eyes wide, but he didn't resist Gwen as she took him out of the door. Gwaine ducked his head in as the door opened, and then crossed the threshold closing it behind him, so he was in the room if needed. Morgana paid him no heed.

"People capable of magic are no longer under automatic sentence of death," Arthur told her.

"Father had a change of heart, did he?"

"No, I'm acting as Regent, I made the law, and anyone capable of magic is answerable to me."

Morgana snorted in irritation. "And now you expect me to just accept that."

"No, I just didn't think it was ethical for you to spend the rest of your life encased in a crystal coffin," Arthur said. Morgana's eyes narrowed but Arthur guessed that was more confusion than anything else, Morgana had no memory of that.

"The cuffs will suppress your magic, and you are confined to your chambers. Guards will be on the door night and day."

Morgana smirked. "And you don't think I know how to deal with them?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I think you'll find my personal guard a little difficult to manipulate. Gwen brought you some things," Arthur gave a general wave in the direction of the toiletries and clothing Gwen had brought. Arthur jerked his head to indicate to Gaius and Merlin that they should retreat. Gwaine opened the door again to let them both out, and then waited for the prince. Arthur regarded Morgana for a moment longer, locking eyes with the woman who used to be his sister. It was like she wasn't in there anymore.

"You might no longer be under the death sentence for use of magic, treason however, may end up being an entirely different matter."

As he swept out and Gwaine shut the door Morgana screamed again and something crashed against the wood, sounding like it shattered on impact. A few of them winced as Morgana's screams of futile anger continued, and there was further destruction. The group listened, and Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"That went well."

Arthur glowered at him. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy. We've all moved on, Morgana is a year behind us."

"Do you think she'll ever be… herself again," Gwen asked.

"Maybe she wasn't herself before," Arthur said.

"You wouldn't really try her for treason would you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged, wincing as he heard another crash.

"She can't get out of there right?" Elyan asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, she can't perform magic and there are seals around the doors and windows."

"Wouldn't it have been better to put her in the dungeon?" Percival asked.

Arthur shook his head, "no, that's a last resort. Let's just leave her for now. Gwaine, Elyan, you're on first duty." He turned to look at Morgana's door as there was the sound of more crashing while she vented her frustration. Gwen stared in the same direction, biting down on her lower lip in worry.

"What if she tries to hurt herself?"

Arthur turned to her and looked at Gwen steadily.

"We both know her well enough to know that isn't a likely scenario, but if she does, then that's her concern."


	5. Home Truths

Morgana paced around her room like a caged animal. She had ended up changing into the nightgown that Gwen had left, but she hadn't felt like sleeping. If what Arthur had said was true then she had spent a year sleeping. But that didn't matter, even if they thought that had her under control, she could still think, and plan. She could do that, she had done that, while she was hiding with Morgause, when she had returned to Camelot. If there was one thing she had learnt it was to be patient, and an opportunity would present itself.

No one had interrupted her rampage, the furnishings of her room were shattered and torn, victims of her rage. In the light of day it looked nothing more than futile. She glared down at the cuffs again, tugging on them, but they remained unmoved. Turning her head she stared down into the courtyard below, watching as the people started to flow into the castle and normal life resumed at Camelot. A trace of air came through a sliver of a gap in the window but she couldn't physically open it beyond that. There was magic on the window that stopped it. Merlin again no doubt, she thought savagely.

She hardly turned at the knock on the door, but she registered the tall, well built man that came in, carrying a tray.

"I brought in your breakfast, My Lady" he said, putting the tray down on the table, he looked at her and then realising she was not going to acknowledge him Percival turned away, to leave.

"Would it be too much to ask for my maid to attend me?" Morgana snapped. Percival glanced back, by the look on his face he was not the last bit concerned by her waspish tone.

"Gwen will be coming to see you. She's with the king at the moment."

Morgana snorted and Percival retreated. He took Arthur's stance, the food had been given to her, she could choose to take it or leave it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen made sure Uther was with Arthur before she went to Morgana's chambers. Percival and Olwen were still on duty and one of them was ordered to enter with her. Olwen took that duty.

"My Lady," Gwen said as she came in, and she went to the wardrobe, opening it out and looking for a dress. She chose the purple.

"Gwen," Morgana acknowledged her with mild distain.

"I can help you dress," said Gwen, ignoring it.

"Why would I want to? I'm only going to be here."

"Would you like me to braid your hair?"

Morgana turned her head. "Why? Who is going to see it?"

"Your father would like to come and see you, and Arthur will be along later. You asked for me to come."

"And so you came."

"I would have visited you anyway. It's been a long time, I looked after your clothes, and everything is mended."

"And now what happens?"

"I don't know, that's up to you. We love you Morgana. We never stopped looking for you when you were gone and you saw the reaction when you returned."

"Yes, all very well if I was just the helpless victim."

"You were never that! And Merlin tried to help you, with your magic." Gwen went to the dressing table, straightening things up and picking the brushes up off the floor, where Morgana had swept them off.

"And then he tried to kill me. And Uther killed your father."

"And you killed Eleanor Cooper!" Gwen snapped, slamming the brush and comb she was holding down on the dressing table. Morgana's face contorted.

"Who?"

Gwen's anger rose at Morgana's dismissive query.

"William Cooper's daughter. She was fourteen years old. You met her once a few years ago, when her father was ill with fever and he couldn't work. I took you down there, and you brought a basket of food from the castle kitchens and some medicine from Gaius. Ellie said to me afterwards, she wanted to grow up to be as beautiful and kind as the Lady Morgana. She was shot through the neck when your soldiers opened fire on the crowds.

"Why did you do it?" Gwen shouted.

"I didn't know what they would hit."

Gwen recoiled. "You always used to hate that Uther killed those who might have been innocent, and you killed them just as easily. You didn't care who they were. As twisted as it was, Uther had a purpose. I don't hate him! I know I should, but I don't, no one does! He won't say it, but he understands what he has done, I don't think you get it at all!"

Gwen spun on her heel and went to the door. Olwen, who had been watching, ready in case Morgana tried anything opened the door and let her out, following along to close the door quietly on Morgana, the key turning in the lock. Morgana saw and felt the flash of Merlin's magic that worked with that to contain her. She lifted her chin and turned to stare at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair back and gazing at her face.

The clatter of hoofbeats in the courtyard diverted her attention and she went to the window to look down at the bounty hunter's cage being drawn into the courtyard, with some occupants. She couldn't see clearly how many but the driver of the cart jogged into the castle eagerly and Morgana sneered to herself.

"Some things never change."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin!" Arthur complained for the fourth time.

"Sorry Sire."

"You know, if you have other things to worry about, I can get another servant to do this. There are others who can be my manservant."

"And then what would I be?" Merlin asked.

"Erm, I'm sure we can think of something."

"Magic is still mostly illegal, the ability to do it is not, and I know that you sanction anything I need to do. I'm owned by the kingdom, but I can't not do something, and this is the easiest way to keep you safe, since I am always here."

"Yes, you are Merlin."

"Do you have any complaints?"

"Only when you are this wound up," Arthur said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not sure how often I can face her."

"You don't have to, I can deal with her. Do you think we can't save her?"

"I'm too scared to ask myself that," Merlin said.

"In case we can't?"

"Oh, you pick your moments to be all observant don't you?" Merlin said in irritation turning to reach for Arthur's crown and he dumped it rather unceremoniously on the prince's head.

"One thing you are never doing is taking over from Geoffrey," Arthur snapped, reaching up to straighten up his crown. "You have no sense of ceremony. And I'm always observant."

"Really? How long did it take you to observe my powers?"

"That doesn't count," Arthur said. "Who is going to so much as believe that you are capable of something like that?"

"Which is why I am staying as your servant," Merlin said. "I need to look…"

"Innocuous?" Arthur asked.

"That's just showing off."

"I'll show you showing off," Arthur said, which made Merlin back up. The tone of Arthur's voice, as well as the threat, warned Merlin what Arthur might do. Thankfully, he never got that far. Instead Rupert knocked on the door and came in, regarded the scene and dismissed it.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be," Merlin told him. He backed away from Arthur and started to straighten out the room.

"Someone's just arrived, a bounty hunter, he wants to speak to the king."

"It can't be Halig surely?" Merlin said. Rupert shook his head.

"No, but this one clearly doesn't know about some of the changes. He's brought a bounty." Rupert grimaced. "Druids."

"Oh, hell!" Arthur snapped.

"It's good in a way," Merlin said. Arthur glared at him.

"You get to exercise the law which states that magic doers are not automatically executed on someone other than me."

"Good point," Arthur sighed. "You'd better be present. Let's get to the council chamber."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sire, I was expecting your father," the bounty hunter announced as he was allowed into the chamber, to find Arthur in occupation and Uther nowhere in sight. For this type of conversation his father was best absent.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to Camelot in a while. Things are slightly different, I'm ruling in my father's stead. Now, you wished to see me?"

It clearly threw the man that it wasn't Uther, who paid highly for anyone suspected of magic. Bounty hunters were always turning up with them. The knights in the room gave off a very unfriendly air, which made the man look around nervously before returning his gaze back to Arthur.

"Well, Sire, I came with a bounty, Druids, four of 'em," the man said. Merlin gritted his teeth and said nothing, he stood just behind Arthur's throne, close to him, closer than any of Arthur's guards. When it came down to it, each and every one of them knew Merlin could beat them without even blinking. It was one of the sanctioned uses of Merlin's magic, the protection of both Regent and King.

Arthur's hand moved vaguely on the throne. It didn't look like anything more than him fidgeting. Merlin's clenched jaw relaxed a little at Arthur's indication for him to calm down.

"Where did you find them?" Arthur asked casually.

"Just in the forest, by the Eastern boarder," he said. Arthur gave no sign that the information was of any particular interest to him, but he carried on questioning.

"Did you see them perform any sorcery?" Arthur asked. The bounty hunter blinked in surprise.

"No, My Lord, but we all know the Druids are capable of it."

"That's hardly the point," Arthur said.

"Is it not? Your father never asked for evidence. They are Druids, I can prove that."

"I don't doubt that, but you are clearly not privy to current affairs," Arthur said. Merlin didn't move his head but his eyes shifted in Arthur's direction, realising Arthur was actually enjoying winding up the bounty hunter. They were not his favourite people since Halig had kidnapped him and tried to return him to Camelot, but there seemed to be a little more to it than that.

"I'm sorry, My Lord?" The man was clearly confused.

"No offence," Arthur announced casually. "But the mere ability to do magic is no longer an executionable offence. If you said you had seen them performing magic within the kingdom, well that might have been a different story."

"They might have Sire," the man said desperately. Arthur raised his eyebrows, the man reached up to wipe his forehead, his eyes roved around the room trying to find someone who might have helped but Arthur had chosen the people in the room carefully. His personal guard, Merlin, Gaius and some of the council who were coming round to the idea that the law might be a tad fairer the way Arthur had written it.

"But you can't tell me for certain, in which case, all you can tell me is they are Druids, which is, in all technicality, no longer a crime," Arthur said, almost gleefully.

"Oh, well, I…"

"Sir Leon, would you be so good as to go downstairs and get the Druid's released."

"Yes, My Lord," Leon said. Arthur waved his hand at Merlin again.

"Merlin, can you see to them if they need anything?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said, grinding his teeth a little at being sent from the room. But he didn't argue and wandered towards the door.

"Oh, Sir Leon?" Arthur added. Leon and Merlin both paused in the doorway of the council chamber. "Do stress that performing any acts of sorcery with Camelot is still forbidden?"

"Yes, Sire," Leon swept out, Merlin paused and glared at Arthur for a moment longer. Arthur looked back, his hint obvious. If they were Druids then he ought to deal with them. Merlin nodded and followed in Sir Leon's wake. Arthur regarded the bounty hunter in an unfriendly fashion, the man was starting to look distinctly uncomfortable.

"Now, erm…" Arthur paused, not sure of the man's name.

"Baruis, My Lord."

"Baruis," Arthur said, his voice turning dangerously congenial. "Obviously you were not aware of the change in law, so it is an unfortunate inconvenience. To which end I will compensate you for your trouble, especially if you would be so good as to let the news be known, within your circle, as it were."

Baruis blinked and nodded, wiping his forehead again. The knights were ranging from unfriendly in his direction, to slightly baffled in Arthur's. Arthur however carried on.

"We do also, however, have several outstanding bounties which you could turn your attention to. Geoffrey will be able to supply you with the information. Of course, these bandits and criminals, will not be quite as easy to catch as Druids but the effort will be rewarded."

Sir Gwaine suddenly had a rather dramatic coughing fit, which took a little effort for him to get under control. Arthur continued to blather on completely oblivious to Sir Gwaine's difficulty. The rest of the knights now looked less confused.

"You are of course welcome to use the castle to rest, Sir Rupert can show you to our guest chambers and ensure some refreshments are provided."

"Thank you, Sire," Baruis said giving a hurried bow and looking damn grateful to get away. As the doors to the chambers closed Arthur slumped down, pulling his crown off his head, twirling it round in his hand. Gwaine gave way to the laughter that he had been unsuccessfully trying to control. Gaius glared at him and then turned his attention to Arthur.

"My Lord, I'm certain that was a little childish."

Arthur grinned, "I don't care, those bloody bounty hunters can go and do some proper work instead of picking on innocent Druids."

"May I point out Sire, not all Druids may be innocent," one of the council members said. Arthur slouched in the throne, remaining utterly relaxed.

"The ones that those guys catch usually are."


	6. The Druids

It was a rather awkward moment as Merlin tailed Leon out of the castle towards the bounty hunters cage. Everyone passing through the courtyard carefully didn't look in the direction of the cage. Both Merlin and Leon felt the eyes widen as they saw the people in the cage.

"Those are the ones that saved my life," Leon murmured.

"Yeah, we met them after Cenred went after them, we saved them."

They both looked at the druid leader, and Merlin remembered the outspoken girl, and the young boy who had questioned Arthur, and the last one, an older woman Leon remembered gently looking after him as he sat in the cave, as he was fed, and reassured and then led safely to the boarder. None of them had commented on what he was wearing, the Camelot crest, one that identified him as allied with the King that had killed so many of their kind.

Even now they stared at them calmly, making both Merlin and Leon shift uncomfortably.

"How can they just be so accepting of this, and what might happen?" Leon asked.

"They're probably not, but I think they look for a bigger picture, they know so much about Arthur and what he's destined to achieve."

"Aren't you part of that as well?" Leon murmured as they walked closer.

"That bit I try not to think about," Merlin said.

"What part of it disturbs you, Emrys?" the man asked, out loud, which shocked Merlin. The pressure of someone speaking in his mind he had felt guarded against, but he had never worked out how to stop it, most of the time it took him by surprise. Now he realised he couldn't feel that niggling hum in his mind that meant someone was ready to communicate that way. It appeared that the Druids were behaving themselves.

"What does that name mean?" Leon asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Leon turned and glared at the bounty hunter's assistant, who had been lingering by the side if the cage, and judging by the stick he was holding, had been tormenting the Druids.

"Release them," Leon said.

The assistant looked a little shocked by the request, and looked around for his master, who was not immediately forthcoming. Leon glared harder.

"By order of the Prince Regent release them," Leon's voice went even sterner. Merlin stared at him in shock and two nearby guards moved closer, looking confused but obviously aiming to back up Leon, who growled one further word.

"Now."

The assistant stopped looking baffled and fumbled to do as he was told. At one short glare Merlin stumbled to do the same, helping the girl and then the woman down as they were released. The little boy hopped and the leader, limping slightly, came last.

"How's the wound?" Merlin asked.

"Aches a little in the damp but fine," he said.

"You could get the court physician to take a look, he may be able to suggest a remedy."

"Better than one we may think of ourselves?" the man asked. Merlin frowned, so did Leon.

"You are free to go," Leon said. "If you need to rest and eat then the hospitality of Camelot is at your disposal."

"I thank you," the leader said. "It had been a long journey."

"I need not remind you," Leon said. "That the practice of sorcery within Camelot is an executionable offence."

The Druids stared at him. "Yet, you are releasing us."

"The ability to perform magic is not punishable, doing so is," Merlin added. "There has been no evidence to suggest that you have performed any magic within the kingdom."

The woman glanced at the leader before saying to Merlin. "We have not."

"That's why you have been released."

"Merlin, if they wish to spend some time resting I suggest you take them by the north entrance and go via Gaius' chamber," Leon said, his voice a little distracted.

"Why?" Merlin asked and then turned his head to follow Leon's gaze, at Baruis who was storming out of the castle. "Yeah, that could be a good idea. I can see if Gaius has something for your leg and then find you some peaceful chambers close by."

"Very well, thank you, Merlin," the older woman said.

Merlin blinked, shook his head and then herded them away, while Leon saw the bounty hunter on his way. The curious people making their way through the castle saw what occurred and talk slowly started. Leon didn't doubt that Baruis would spread the word of what had occurred. Merlin was one thing, there had been enough gossip about him, and Arthur. This was something else entirely. In some ways the townspeople and those in the castle, knew Merlin, knew he was harmless and could almost accept Arthur's ruling, which was to essentially protect his servant.

Now, however, it had been given a whole new application. This would prove that it wasn't just to keep Merlin safe in Camelot, it meant that Arthur was truly going to do this, to allow magic back into the kingdom. It was only a small step, and would, as was it's purpose, protect innocent lives, those that had simply been accused, but innocent, of magic. That relaxed many of the citizens of the kingdom, this might frighten them all over again.

As Merlin led them through the castle none of them commented on the guard who was following them at a discreet distance. It was one of those who had been in the courtyard to back up Leon.

"It's just this way, Gaius will take a look at you. Gaius, erm…"

"You're brought me the new arrivals, yes, I expected as much," Gaius said. Gwaine was sat on the bench, looking as innocuous as he was ever going to get.

"Have you suffered any injuries?" Gaius asked.

"No more than bruises," the leader said. "My leg aches a little but that is to be expected, it's an old injury."

"I do have something that will help with that," Gaius said. "The tonic is simple enough to make, I can give you the ingredients."

"It is probably very similar to something we make ourselves," the older woman said, settling the boy and young girl at the table. The boy looked up.

"Is there something to eat?"

"I can go by the kitchens and bring something," Merlin said.

"I'll do it," Gwaine said.

"Aren't you meant to stay here," the older woman asked.

"I think it will be fine," Gwaine said to her. "I won't be long," he announced to Gaius and Merlin.

"Merlin, can you crush up some of that dried goatweed and I need the sleeping potion finished off."

"Yes," Merlin said, doing as he was told. There was a low awkward silence before the man spoke.

"We should introduce ourselves, I am Iseldir, this is Hannah, you know Cora and Henry."

"We were never formally introduced," Merlin said.

"No, the situation was a little difficult, I hope it is different this time."

"It is, it's going to be a bit awkward but unless you are seen to practice magic, then you are safe, even if you have ability."

"Laws which were designed to accommodate you. The Prince Regent cares for you, that does not make him any less suspicious."

"Less than the rest of Camelot," Merlin said. "I know I'm watched. It doesn't matter that I answer only to Arthur. People stare at me, waiting to see something. So does Arthur."

"Not because he worries over your loyalty."

"Arthur's never worried about that," Merlin said.

Gwaine opened the door and came through carrying a tray of food.

"There you go, help yourselves," he said. "Are you all right Merlin?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking."

Your strength is concerned over you." Iseldir said. "Courage has no such concerns."

"Probably not," Merlin said.

"That is why Arthur is courage, there is no reason for him to use his sword."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"We must ask," Hannah added. "Could we have an audience with the Once And Future King."

Merlin tried not to blink like a startled rabbit.

"He's busy for the rest of the day, but I'll see what I can do."


	7. The Rest Of The Day

**Yey! Finally got another chapter of this story out! Sorry for the delay. I am trying to do this wil all my other stories as well. **

Do I get to watch the execution?" Morgana demanded as Arthur walked into the room.

"Whose?" he asked, as he frowned in confusion.

"The Druids in the cage. I saw them come in."

"You clearly didn't see what happened after that. Leon and Merlin went down to release them. Merlin took them to Gaius and now they are spending time in some of the guest quarters. They have asked for an audience with me, which I have scheduled for this afternoon. Perhaps you might like to join us."

Morgana huffed.

"You don't believe me? Like I said, you are welcome to join us. Although it hasn't been made known that we have released you."

"You've released me," Morgana snarled.

"You're not stuck in that crystal anymore are you?" Arthur said. "I thought it was time."

"Of course for the rest of you, you have no idea what I think."

"You never told us. You nearly destroyed Camelot!"

"Oh and Merlin didn't. He unleashed the dragon."

"Yes, he knows that, he is sorry for that. He made a mistake, he admits that. What do you do? Blame everyone else!"

"Merlin poisoned me!"

"I told you about that," Arthur said in a more controlled voice. "And I do believe that Morgause used you to send everyone in the citadel to sleep. It happened, and it never affected you. You thought it was because of your magic, Merlin knew that wasn't true. She used you! Morgause used you to make that spell, she would have killed us all. How would that have made you feel?"

Morgana raised her chin and glared at Arthur.

"Glad."

"Really, why?"

"You would have killed me, knowing what I had within me, Morgause accepted me."

"Oh, yeah, because I never accepted someone that has magic," Arthur drawled sarcastically. "You're my family. Even before I knew that as a fact, I loved you, you were always there for me. Did you think I wouldn't have accepted, or helped you! You are just as blinkered as our father!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"I do! I can! You look at magic and you see evil, just like he does. I can understand that, but then look at what you did. Morgana do you have any idea what you have done. You could have helped. Merlin tried, I know that, and he got it wrong. There were times he could have told you, about himself, but I don't know…"

Arthur slowly sat down, hunching a little as he looked up at her.

"I think Merlin screwed up, a lot of the time, and I can hardly blame him. He lived under it worse than you did. At least you had status and Uther's love to hide behind. What did Merlin have? Only me, and he risked even that. I nearly got him killed, I almost thought I might be able to drive it out of him."

He looked up at her, she stood by the window, her chin raised in defiance. It was hard to look at her and know what she did, know that she was his sister, half-sister.

"When I found out, when I saw him do it, I was angry, I was furious," Arthur said. "But I didn't think it was right to turn him in. I almost knew anyway. How could anyone that idiotic survive without help?"

"You just let him go."

"I just let Merlin go?" Arthur asked incredulously. "What? I put him through hell, and I don't apologise for it. Everyone saw what I did to him, just assuming that I had got fed up of his incompetence!"

Arthur shrugged dramatically.

"I don't blame him for hiding it, I never did but I made his life hell and do you know what Merlin did, when I did that to him."

Morgana shrugged, looking out of the window. Arthur glowered.

"Merlin took everything I could throw at him, you even told me off, while you were plotting against us, you told me off for being unfair to him. You saw what I did to him. He was never as two faced as that, but it started to make me think that you might be."

"That's your answer," Morgana snapped.

"No, it's not. I have better things to do, like go to the lower town and see to the people that need me."

Morgana glared at him, Arthur shrugged, turned and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen was not happy about Uther's plan, but he was determined to do it. He wanted to see Morgana, and talk to her. He had done so for months, placing his hand on the crystal that housed her, soothing himself by gently reassuring her. On those occasions she couldn't hear him. It wasn't really for her anyway. It was so Uther could feel better. Gwen didn't feel quite as convinced about this conversation. Despite his recovery, Gwen guessed he was still a little emotionally fragile. Everyone in the castle had been careful around him, many of them taking their lead from her.

Morgana would not. She had made that abundantly clear. Given a chance she would more than likely smash through everything that Uther had carefully rebuilt. Gwen couldn't help feeling that Morgana would enjoy that. Still, there was no way she could seem to change Uther's mind, he wanted to talk to Morgana, so he would. The only thing Gwen could hope to do was protect him from the worst of what Morgana could throw at him.

Uther made very careful preparations, so the servants went into Morgana's chambers first. She had had been slumped on the window seat, with nothing to do but sit and think, and watch the people walk to and fro in the courtyard. She hadn't seen the Druids again, but there was no sign of the block, or a pyre set out in preparation for an execution. Thoughts were slowly starting to stir in her that Arthur had been speaking the truth.

She stared in angry confusion as the servants came in, laying out food and drink. None of them looked at her, at least not openly. A few of them glanced up, and the swiftly looked away. Morgana didn't move. None of them had laid eyes on her for over a year. So when they saw her, her actions became very fresh in their minds. It was not in their nature to openly question Arthur's actions. He had done a good job of putting Camelot back together after Morgana's reign. And they were not frightened of her because of her magic, as she assumed, they were scared because she had been so cruel.

Morgana stood up abruptly as Uther came into the room, looking at the small meal that had been laid out in approval.

"Thank you," he said to the servants. They all curtseyed and shuffled out. Gwen smiled at them as they left. Elyan and Gareth were on guard duty. They came into the room, both of them in agreement. Two people were in the room with Morgana, so they protected one each. Actually all they did was stand by the door, but the theory was there.

"You haven't eaten," Uther said pulling a chair out for Morgana. She stared at him in shock. "I asked, the servants said you hadn't eaten anything.

"I'm not hungry!" Morgana snapped at him.

Uther looked a little confused. Gwen rearranged the table a little before pulling out another chair.

"You sit down," she said to Uther gently. Morgana watched as he obeyed Gwen without hesitation. Gwen started to set up, pouring wine and laying food out on plates, she put one down in the place that had been set for Morgana.

"Morgana you have to eat," she said.

"Why do I? I haven't for a year."

"But you were in the crystal. Did you feel anything, hear anything?" Uther asked. Morgana glared at him blankly.

"No, there was nothing. I am the same person that Merlin froze. I haven't changed."

Uther looked disappointed. "I came to see you, every day. Gwen looked after you."

Morgana turned her attention to Gwen, who carried on shifting plates and food about. She set some up for Elyan and Gareth, if nothing else it gave her something to do. Just dealing with Morgana was too hard, she needed something to occupy her at the same time. It felt similar to those early days with Uther, when he just sat there, the lack of response unnerving her. Morgana looked more active, more assertive, but she didn't respond.

"How could you have looked after me?"

"I changed the flowers, cleaned the room, set the candles and made sure they were lit of an evening."

"And what difference would that had made to me," Morgana snapped.

"I didn't want you left in the dark," Uther said. Morgana snorted, rolling her eyes.

"So, it was all for you, rather than me."

"If you like," Gwen said sharply before Uther could answer. He was deflating as she watched. All he needed was one little snippet from Morgana, a sense that there were still some positive feelings in her, however small. Gwen wondered if Morgana knew that was what Uther was looking for, and she deliberately refused to give him anything.

"Just sit down, Morgana, please," Gwen said, her voice taking on that level of command she had developed over the last year, dealing with Uther. She wasn't quite sure how the commanding tone had come about. Perhaps when she had been first dealing with Arthur, and when their feelings for each other were developing. Arthur and Uther were very similar to each other, once she had mastered handling one, the other was easy. Morgana's back straightened, and her eyes flashed.

"Already acting like queen!"

Gwen paused, she had been handing a plate to Elyan, who also stared in shock. Uther stared at Morgana, and then looked at Gwen. What threw Morgana, utterly shocked her into submission, so she did sink into the chair that had been left for her, was Uther's utter acceptance of what she had just said.

It occurred to Morgana, she didn't just use the visions. The visions in some ways used her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur nearly held a closed audience to see the Druids, and then changed his mind at the last moment. Merlin didn't know if he was coming or going, running around after him. In the end, he saw the logic of Arthur's actions. People could see the Druids as harmless, thoughtful, people, and also Morgana took up her invitation to the meeting, so whoever was there, could get used to the idea that she was back.

It also meant, for her first public appearance, she had more than just Merlin as someone capable of magic, to listen to. Deep down Arthur had never considered the Druids to be much of a threat, they were peaceful, kept to themselves and they had never acted in anger, despite what Uther had done to them.

Arthur watched the four Druids enter. They didn't seem intimidated by the cluster of people, the group just calmly walked to the foot of the dais and looked up at Arthur. The leader, Iseldir, gave a brief bow.

"Sire."

Arthur nodded, feeling very aware of Morgana sat where she had used to sit when Uther had been in council. She had said nothing to him, since her arrival. Uther and Gwen were nowhere to be seen, but Arthur guessed that Gwen had decided to keep Uther away, while Morgana was there. It seemed a sensible enough plan, Arthur had heard Uther's attempt to talk to Morgana had not come off too well. He didn't want his father regressing, he had come so far in Gwen's care.

"What did you wish to see me about?" Arthur asked.

"The Cup of Life, Sire."

"What about it?"

"We desire it's return. It is an artefact of the old religion, it is ours to care for and use."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. He sat up a little on his father's throne – he always carefully remembered that fact - staring at Iseldir, and answered him with mild irritation.

"Because, you looked after it so well last time. So well, in fact, it landed in Cenred's hands, and nearly destroyed this kingdom. The answer is no, it stays under lock and key in Camelot. If I could destroy the damn thing, I would."

That was Arthur's only word on the subject. Merlin blinked. Everyone stared at the Druids, to wait to see what they would say next.

"Such things can never be destroyed, Emrys knows that."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who shrugged.

"I thought it had been, when I killed Nimueh."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Next time perhaps you ought to check Merlin."

"Are you saying it will not be returned?" Iseldir asked.

"That's what I said, artefacts like that are dangerous, at least if it's here then I know it can't be misused."

"And what about using it for good. For the purpose of life."

Arthur's jaw clenched, feeling very aware of everyone's eyes on him. He suddenly wished he had gone with his first thought and kept this a closed audience. Merlin was occasionally right, Arthur could be an idiot. Still, they were here now, he had to make sure the situation came off amicably, but with him getting his own way.

"I know how it works, to use the cup to save a life, another life must be taken. No one has the right to make that decision."

"You make that decision every day," Iseldir said.

"If you are going to use that argument then the cup does need to stay in Camelot."

He watched as Iseldir gave something of a knowing smile. "But you will never use it."

"Certainly not, I've been a victim of that kind of magic, it will not be repeated under any circumstances."

"Can you be certain others will not use it for their convenience?" Iseldir's gaze moved to Merlin. So did Arthur, and in consequence so did everyone else's. Merlin blinked. Arthur turned back, looking more than a little irritated.

"Contrary to this widely held belief!" Arthur snapped loudly. "Merlin does, in actual fact, do as he is told!"

Everyone again looked at Merlin. Merlin attempted to duck his head and look submissive and innocuous. Although it occurred to him, it was essentially true. There wasn't anything he did that Arthur now didn't know about and advocate. It had its advantages and disadvantages, but Merlin found it more tolerable than having to lie to Arthur.

Iseldir looked from Merlin to Arthur and then bowed. "As you wish Sire."

Again the Druid looked at Merlin, who straightened up and blinked. The group of Druids turned and Leon escorted them out of the hall. Arthur sat back his expression thoughtful. The courtiers and knights in the room murmured among themselves. Arthur leant over in Merlin's direction.

"What did he add?"

Merlin leant down. "That the cup was now my responsibility."

"Did he sound like that was exactly what he expected?"

Merlin nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Those locks are really secure aren't they?"

"Yes," Merlin said. He straightened up again, eyes drifting further just for a brief second, so he caught Morgana staring at the pair of them, an unreadable expression on her face.


	8. An Awkward Conversation

Merlin knocked reluctantly on the door. There was no answer from within. Lancelot, on duty, raised his eyebrows. Merlin shrugged and opened the door, carefully peering round before entering. Lancelot looked at Rupert and nodded in a hint before following Merlin in. Rupert shifted position so he was directly in front of the door rather to one side of it, while Lancelot gave Merlin some silent support by being in the room.

Morgana was again lounging on the window seat. The worst part of her predicament was the boredom. It had to be the only reason she had elected to go to the audience yesterday. She had watched out of the window that morning as the Druids had gone on their way, saying goodbye to Merlin as they did so. Now she turned and glowered at him as he shifted under the impenetrable gaze.

"What do you want?" Morgana snapped at him. Merlin shuffled further into the room, looking uncomfortable, tugging on the edge of his jacket for the want of something to do, while Morgana glared at him.

"Arthur sent me."

Morgana looked away. "What does he want?"

"For me to talk to you."

Her head swivelled round again and she glared at him, the hatred in her gaze burning into him, face twisting into a sneer.

"You! What makes him think that I would talk to you? What in heaven can we possibly talk about anyway?"

With that she looked away again. Merlin could see the tension in her body, anger radiating from her like an aura.

"I didn't feel very convinced either when he suggested it. I presume he wants me to talk to you about your powers, my powers."

"I have no power now," Morgana snapped holding up her wrist to reveal the bracelet than encircled it. "Thanks to you. Does he know you poisoned me?"

Merlin nodded. "I told Arthur everything, he knows what I did and why I did it. I tried to help you, if you remember. I persuaded you to seek out the Druids."

"And when that didn't work you tried to kill me!"

Merlin frowned, he pulled out one of the nearby chairs and slowly sat down. Lancelot stayed a few steps back. Morgana glared up at him. The knight didn't look at her, he didn't want to. She unnerved him, and as casual as Lancelot could act, he found it difficult when he had to interact with her. In this case, he wanted to give Merlin some moral support, while Lancelot decided that Arthur was getting his hopes up if he thought Merlin could get through to her.

Following her gaze Merlin turned and looked up at Lancelot.

"It's okay, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. Of all of them, Lancelot could handle the conversation, when it came to magic, but Morgana wouldn't talk, not in front of any of them. Merlin didn't honestly think she would say that much to him, but of anyone, he was the best person. He understood magic, like Morgana he had been born with the talent.

The knight gave a nod before turning and leaving the room. He didn't think Merlin would be in any danger, but Merlin also looked as if he really didn't want to do what Arthur had asked of him. Merlin would comply with the request, because Arthur had asked it of him. He would try his best to help.

He gave Morgana a nervous smile and she glared at him.

"Arthur knows everything, from beginning to end. And he was not happy when I told him what I'd done to you."

"And yet he didn't do anything to you."

"It was a bit late for that, Cenred had the cup of life by then. I didn't want to tell him. I wasn't proud of what I did. There was no other choice."

Morgana snorted.

"Did Morgause ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The reason that you didn't succumb to the spell. That you were carrying it. She left me no other choice but to do what I did, to protect Camelot."

"You did it because I had magic!"

"No, I did not. Like I knew that that was not the reason you were still awake, since I felt the effects of the spell. I have magic too Morgana."

Morgana glared at him, but she had no answer to that.

"So why didn't you just tell Arthur?"

Merlin had no answer to that. How would Arthur have reacted if Merlin had voiced suspicions over Morgana's magical ability? It wouldn't have held any credence at the time. The scenario was identical to the one where he needed to tell Arthur that Morgana had every intention of betraying them.

"I couldn't. I tried to help, and I know it went horribly wrong, but I did my best. I have to live with the fact that it wasn't good enough."

Morgana snorted, looking at him derisively. "You just got lucky, Arthur is so blinded by you. He's not fit for anything, other than as your lackey."

Merlin blinked, and then he stood up suddenly toppling his chair, clenching his fists at his sides.

"How dare you!"

Whether it was his shout or the crash of the chair the door opened. Uther came in first, on his way to try again with Morgana. Gwen tried to stop him, as she saw the look Lancelot gave her.

All of them crashed through the door, Uther, Guinevere and Lancelot, as Merlin glared down at Morgana. Merlin's fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't you dare say anything about Arthur! He trusted me, and I trusted him. It wasn't easy for either of us. Don't you say that he wouldn't try and help someone who had magic. He put everything he has ever known on the line for me. For me, Morgana!" Merlin backed up that point by jabbing himself in the chest.

"He ran away from him kingdom, from his father, from so many things, and it wasn't just to protect me, it was because he knew what he was doing was right! And do you not think that if he knew about you that he wouldn't have done everything he could to help you!

"Arthur is the Once and Future King, his destiny is to unite Albion and mine is to guide him to that destiny. And nothing, absolutely nothing, will stop me from getting him there! Is that clear?"

Everyone stared at him, Merlin glared down at Morgana. He felt so angry, because it seemed to him that no one got the point of what he was trying to do. On occasion even Arthur didn't get it. Morgana looked up at him, her eyes wide as she slowly nodded. She sat back in her chair, looking away from him, blinking steadily.

Merlin took several deep breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... sound like that."

"Well, it's okay Merlin," Gwen said, jumping as Uther tugged on her sleeve.

"He's never said that before."


	9. Arthur's Peace And Quiet

Watching the shadows tilting slowly across the room was, Arthur thought to himself, one of the most peaceful things currently he had in his life. If he told anyone about it then he knew he would be looked at strangely. Except by Merlin, who knew what Arthur did at this time of day and stayed away, and kept others away. As far as the rest of the population of the castle were aware Arthur spent this time working on the paperwork that was left for him. Only Merlin knew that Arthur just sat back, his head against the back of the chair and his eyes half open as the shadows drifted across the room.

It had been something he had often done while they had been away, watching the sun set, and Arthur had closed his eyes, trying to imagine the sight of Camelot on the horizon. He had missed his home dreadfully in those long-seeming months they had been away. Yet he knew he couldn't have done anything else. He had been right to protect Merlin, even if it had put his kingdom in perilous danger.

He knew he couldn't sit there for long. Arthur knew he had things to do, but just as the sun dipped, casting those shadows across the room, that was Arthur's time. So he wasn't happy when a rogue shadow crept into view.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry!" Merlin said shuffling out of the way so he didn't disturb Arthur, at least not physically. "I just came to see if you were all right, or if you needed anything."

"I'm fine Merlin, what do you know about his whole Once and Future King thing?"

"Just that you are the Once and Future King, destined to unite all of Albion and bring back the balance of magic to the land, with the guidance of someone called Emrys."

Arthur's eyes opened a little wider, rolling to look in Merlin's direction.

"Which is you?"

"So it would appear. You know this. I told you."

"My father wants to know, after he heard what you said today."

Merlin frowned. "Do you think he might know something already?"

"Perhaps. He really wants to know why you've not said it until now."

"I have, just not to him."

Arthur tilted his head to look at Merlin, still refusing to open his eyes fully, so he looked half asleep as he stared at Merlin. Merlin wasn't fooled for a moment.

"No, you probably wouldn't have."

"I'm not exactly his favourite person am I?"

Arthur gave a light huff of laughter and turned his head back to look at the encroaching shadows.

"Still, everything seems to be working out," Merlin added brightly. Arthur didn't move, apart from his eyebrows raising a fraction.

"Really," he drawled.

"Well, yes, your father knows about you and Gwen and seems quite happy about it, and you're running the kingdom, so that almost counts as you being king. Not that I wish your father dead."

"You must be the only sorcerer that doesn't."

"I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer. Anyway, there are others who think the same as I do. There are the Druids, for instance. They know things are about to change, for the better."

"I suppose."

"And now you've changed the law people will feel safer."

"Most of the people have seen the effects of magic, none of them good."

"Some of them good," Merlin argued. "Healing spells and things. People do use them, very carefully. I can see your father's point of view I suppose, enough sorcerers have tried to kill me as well as you."

"I noticed that sorcerers attempting to kill me seemed to become rather more common when you appeared," Arthur drawled.

"So, maybe they are just trying to mess up my destiny, and it had nothing to do with you whatsoever."

Arthur opened his eyes a little further, staring up at Merlin's grinning face.

"If you say so, but you've been saying for months that, apparently, I am your destiny. Do you think Morgana believed you?"

"I don't know. Gwen said she's been very quiet ever since."

"You certainly gave her something to think about," Arthur mused. "Will she ever forgive us?"

"I tried to kill her. I don't think she'll let that go easily," Merlin said. "But she can't accuse you of being blinded by hatred towards magic. No one can do that."

"I have a court sorcerer, so I suppose not."

"A what?" Merlin said.

"I guess that's what you are, of a fashion," Arthur said, looking at Merlin carefully. "Something akin to a jester… perhaps."

"Do you want your donkey ears back?" Merlin asked.

"Do you want to spend your spare time in the stocks?"

They both looked at each other for a moment, letting the threats hang, both knowing they were fairly empty.

"Don't forget you're having dinner with your father, and Gwen."

"So this is it then?" Arthur said, going back to contemplating the shadows. "This is meant to be our destiny. What was it the dragon said about us?"

"That we're two sides of the same coin."

Arthur's eyebrows rose again and one eye opened, glancing at Merlin balefully. Merlin shrugged, and looked out at the burning sunset.

"No, I don't believe that either."


End file.
